


To Share a Moment

by redKardinal



Series: PTK [3]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Comfort, Grief, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: After the banishment of one of her workers, Fairy Mary has to deal with the loss. Thankfully she doesn't have to go through it alone. (Sequel to The Other Half)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Blurry and/or The Other Half, please go read through those first.

To say it had been a stressful day would be a massive understatement. The horror they had witnessed that day would be enough to set even the toughest scout fairy on edge. She had to stay strong for them though, no matter how much it hurt inside.

She had instructed them to take the rest of the day off, and to take things easy until they had healed. They both had agreed and she’d left the infirmary with Gary. She’d done well to hide how shaken she was from the morning’s events, but was unsure how long she could keep up appearances.

Mary felt Gary take her hand and allowed him to lead her. She couldn’t bring herself to speak yet and merely sat at Gary’s table when they arrived at his home by the Pixie Dust Tree.

“They’re going to be fine, Mary.” Gary said softly.

“I never thought it would come to this.” Mary sighed. “I can’t believe I let him get that out of control. What must they think of me?”

“I’m certain they don’t think poorly of you.” Gary soothed.

Mary stood. “I should go check on them.”

Gary gently took her by the shoulders. “You were just with them. They’re fine. Those boys will take care of each other. Let me take care of you.”

Her shoulders slumped as she leaned into Gary’s touch. He wrapped his arms around her and held her silently. Gary wasn’t sure he would ever be able to handle what Mary had been trough today, but he knew he could comfort his love until the nightmare was over. He sat her down again and stood behind her. He figured maybe a good shoulder rub might ease at least a little bit of the day’s tension.

“Are you sure they’ll take care of each other?” Mary asked. “Clank has been avoiding Phineas these last few days.”

“I’m sure.” Gary said with a smile. “Phineas was with Clank when I went to collect them this morning.”

Mary straightened up, surprised. “Is that so? Well I’m glad they’re still friends.”

Gary smirked and pressed his thumbs into her back and rubbed small circles. He was fairly certain Clank and Phineas were more than friends, but elected not to tell Mary for the time being. As wonderful as it was that those two had found love, now wasn’t the time to bring it up as it would most likely complicate things even further for Mary.

She exhaled another heavy sigh and looked over her shoulder at Gary. He smiled softly at her and asked “Are you going to be alright?”

Mary shook her head. “I don’t know Gary. I’ve never lost a worker before.” Gary released her shoulders as she stood and began pacing. “Was banishment really the right course of action?”

“Dozer strangled Phineas right in front of you.” Gary reminded her. “You know he was too dangerous to keep around.”

Mary nodded sadly. “Yes, I know. I just can’t help but wonder if there was some way to prevent this.”

“You’ve been dealing with dozer for years, Mary. Phineas wasn’t the first Tinker he tormented, but this way he’ll be the last.” Gary said, taking her hand.

Mary nodded again. “He’s hurt too many people. Today alone he hurt them…” she turned to Gary “… and you. Gary I’m so sorry.”

“What, this?” Gary gestured to his bruised nose. “This is nothing. I’m fine.”

Mary smiled just slightly and hovered off the ground enough to kiss Gary’ nose. “I’m glad you’re alright, Gary.”

“You’ll be alright too.” Gary said. “Don’t forget, you always had trouble with him. I recall a time when you swore he was born from a scream instead of a laugh.”

Mary laughed humorlessly. “That wasn’t very kind of me to say.” She pressed her palm to her forehead. “Perhaps if I had worked with him more, things wouldn’t have escalated to this point.”

“Mary, you can’t blame yourself for this.” Gary assured her. “Dozer was just bad.”

Mary turned on him then. “I refuse to accept that someone is ‘just bad’ Gary! If dozer was a bad person it was because I failed him.”

“Mary please,” Gary reached for her but she hovered away from him. “You can’t control every little thing. You know that Dozer was one of those things you couldn’t control. I beg you, Mary… Don’t blame yourself. Just be glad the rest of your workers are safe.”

He held his hand out to her. Mary stared and with a sigh, she took his outstretched hand and allowed Gary to pull her into a hug. She had a tendency to blame herself when things got bad. Gary always hated it when she did. Most of the time it wasn’t even remotely her fault and now was no different. Gary swore he would do everything in his power to convince Mary that she was blameless.

“I should go.” Mary said, pulling free from Gary’s embrace.

“Please stay, Mary.” Gary said. “Stay with me tonight.”

“The other Tinkers are going to start asking questions.” Mary said. “I need to be there when that happens. I need to tell my guild what happened to Dozer.”

“Can’t you ain’t a day?” Gary asked. “You can tell them in the morning.”

“Then I’d better go home so I’m there in the morning.” Mary said, heading to the door.

Gary followed and took her hand. “Then I’m coming with you.”

Mary smiled and shook her head. “You need to stay with the Dust Keepers.”

“You need me more. “Gary insisted. “The rest of my guild can get along without me until I return.”

Mary squeezed his hand tight. “Thank you Gary.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Mary awoke in her home. Gary lay beside her snoring. She was immensely grateful that he had stayed with her. She was certain if she had been alone she would have gotten no sleep. Many times throughout the evening she had tried to go and check on Phineas and Clank, but Gary had made her stop and wait until morning.

Now that morning had finally come, she was hurrying to get ready for the day. She needed to make sure the boys were alright and she needed to address her workers.

Gary woke as Mary got her dress on. He checked out the window and saw the morning twilight. “Mary, it’s still early. Come back to bed.”

“I’ve got a busy day ahead of me, Gary.” Mary informed him bluntly.

“I know.” He sighed. “But can you slow down for just a moment? When was the last time we spent the morning together and just watched the sunrise?”

Mary stopped combing her hair. “I suppose it has been a while.” Gary smiled at her and gestured to the bed. “Not today, Gary. My workers need me.”

Gary sighed in defeat. “It was worth a shot.” He said. “Promise me though that we can share a morning soon.”

She couldn’t help but smile at him. She returned to Gary’s side and kissed him, careful to avoid bumping noses with him as she did. “You’re sweet.”

Gary dragged his fingers through Mary’s hair. “I love it when you let your hair loose.”

Mary backed off with a playful smile and started putting her hair up. “That’s the real reason you wanted to stay with me isn’t it?” She teased.

“Can’t fool you for a moment, can I?” Gary smirked. He got out of bed and began dressing as well.

“You could have slept in if you wanted. I don’t mind you being here when I’m not.” Mary said, feeling guilty for waking him so early.

“No, I should be heading back to the Pixie Dust Tree.” Gary said. “Besides, I don’t want to sleep in without you.”

“I’m surprised you can sleep at all when I’m not around.” Mary said, finishing with her hair and stepping into her shoes.

Gary combed through his hair with his fingers in an attempt to look more presentable. “It’s definitely easier to sleep with you beside me.” He admitted

Mary laid her hand on Gary’s shoulder. “It’s easier for me too.” She said. Gary leaned into her and smiled at her. “Thank you for staying with me, Gary.”

He opened the door for her. “You’re welcome.” He said.

They flew outside and Mary took a deep breath. “Alright. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.” Gary said. “Remember, none of this is your fault.”

“I know. I’ll see you tonight”

“You know where to find me if you need me.” Gary said. Mary nodded and flew in the other direction. Gary called after her “Mary!”

She stopped mid air and turned around. “Yes?”

Gary smiled. “I love you.”

Mary languid to herself and flew back to him, kissing him once more. “I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary checks on the boys.

The first place Mary decided to stop was Phineas’s home. She knocked and Phineas called for her to come in. “Good morning, Phineas.” She said as she entered. “Oh! Clank, I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Clank sat at the table and Phineas was behind him treating the cuts that had been left earlier that week.

“I stayed here last night.” Clank said. “Y’know… um… to take care of Bobble?”

Phineas grinned behind him and pat his shoulder. “Let’s get your bandages.”

“Here, let me help.” Mary said. She knew it would be challenging for Phineas with only one good arm. “How are you two feeling this morning?”

The two of them exchanged a look. “Oh, um… We… we’re…” Phineas stammered.

“Good!” Clank shouted. “I mean Great!”

“No not great!” Phineas said quickly. “We, uh… We feel… um…!”

Mary held up her hand. “I understand.”

They both looked surprised. “You do?” Clank asked.

Mary nodded. “This whole Dozer situation is a mess. I’m relieved you two are safe, but I do feel conflicted about him too.” They finished with Clank’s bandages. “You two don’t need to pretend you aren’t glad he’s gone after all he’s done to you.”

Phineas cast his eyes down while Clank pulled on his shirt. “I’m glad to be rid of him” Phineas said. “But I never wished this for him. I’m sorry Fairy Mary.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Mary said. “You’re safe now and that’s what counts.” Phineas nodded and Clank pat his back.

“I’d best head down to the workshop.” Mary said now that she’d seen that the boys were fairing well.

“We’ll come with you.” Clank said.

“There’s no need. You two are still recovering. Take all the time you need.” Mary said.

“There’s no point in us staying inside all day.” Phineas said. “We could still be of use even if we aren’t at one hundred percent.”

Mary could see that they were serious. “Well if you’re sure. But don’t overdo it.” She said, hovering over to the door. “Especially because now we’ve reached the hard part…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite short. Didn't realize til posting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary addresses her guild

A short while later, Tinker’s Nook was bustling. Mary floated among the workers, listening to chatter and contemplating what to tell them. She heard his name mentioned a few times as she went, and noticed Clank and Phineas who were walking behind her look less and less comfortable with the looks that many of the workers were giving them.

This was it, she supposed. The bruises that littered Phineas’s neck had caught enough attention that she knew she couldn’t put this off any longer before the questions were directed at him. She flew up above the rest of the workers and cleared her throat.

“May I have everyone’s attention?” The work quickly ceased and the Tinkers began gathering around her. All eyes were now on Mary who sighed as she began her speech. “ As I’m sure many of you have noticed, there is one of our guild absent this morning.”

Mary paused as the whispers rose from the crowd. After a brief moment she raised her hand to silence them. “For those who don’t know who I’m speaking of, Dozer was involved in an incident recently.” She once again had to silence the chatter that rose up. “I don’t know if any rumors have started, but the truth of the matter is that Dozer attacked one of your fellow Tinkers with deadly intentions.”

The Tinkers near Phineas immediately turned toward him. Some looked concerned while others scowled at him. Phineas fidgeted with his sling and stared at the ground. Clank stepped closer to him and put his hands on his shoulders and was glaring a anyone who looked funny at Phineas. Under other circumstances Mary might have smiled at Clank’s protective behavior. She was glad that Gary had been right about them looking after each other.

“The actions of Dozer are unforgivable. For his crime he has been banished from Pixie Hollow.” There was an uproar from several workers. “ENOUGH! I am well aware some of you considered Dozer your friend and may find this unfair. But I assure you that if he were left to stay here it would only be a matter of time before Dozer truly harmed someone. And for anyone who seeks someone to blame for these events…” she trailed off. She could practically hear Gary telling her not to say what she was thinking. With a sigh she said “It’s my fault.”

“No…” Phineas gasped. “Fairy Mary!”

She held up her hand to stop him. “It’s my fault.” She said again. “I knew for a long time about Dozer’s attitude and behavior towards this worker and several others who had been mistreated by him and I didn’t do enough to stop things from reaching this point. I am to blame for this. But let it b e known that I will not stand for this again. If any one of you tries to harm your fellow worker, I will not hesitate you to reprimand and punish you myself.”

The entire crowd seemed uncomfortable and Mary hoped things wouldn’t be too awkward. “That said, I want you all to keep working your hardest. We still have much to do before Spring arrives. So we best get to it.”

She dismissed the crowd, but noticed Clank and Phineas lingering. “Is everything alright boys?” She knew of course that no, everything was far from being alright.

Phineas bit his lip and looked at Clank who spoke up. “Why’d you take the blame? It’s my fault this happened.”

“No Clanky, it’s mine.” Phineas said. “Fairy Mary, if I hadn’t run off that day…”

“That’s enough you two.” Mary said more sternly than she had intended. “Phineas I know you’ve been struggling for a while now, and Clank I know you’ve been trying to help him. That was your business, not Dozer’s. It was never his place to interfere and he certainly had no right to attack you.”

The boys sighed. “Yes Fairy Mary.” They said in unison.

“Good, now that’s the last I want to hear of it.” Mary said. “Off with you both. I have work to do.”

She poured herself into her work for the rest of the day. She didn’t really pay any mind to what the other Tinkers were doing, but assumed there wasn’t a problem based on the amount of work  she had found completed at the end of the day.

Mary returned home without a second thought. She went inside and was surprised to se Gary waiting with tea.

“Good evening Mary.” He smiled at her.

“Gary! I’m sorry, I was supposed to meet you, wasn’t I?”

Gary shook his head and pat the seat beside him. “I just said I’d see you tonight. I figured you had a lot on your mind and I’d have to come to you if I wanted to see you.” He stood and pulled her seat out for her.

Mary sat and sipped her tea. She was glad Gary was here. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I did, actually.” Gary said. “I made a promise to you many moons ago that I would be there for you when you needed me.”

Mary hid her smile with her cup. “You already stayed with me yesterday.”

“Was I supposed to assume everything would be fine after a single night?” Gary asked. “No one can recover from a tragedy such as this in such a short time. Not even you. I am here for you and will be through it all.”

He laced his fingers with hers and she leaned her head on his shoulder. “You’re so good to me Gary.” She sighed.

Gary nuzzled her hair “I try.”


End file.
